


Dog Treat

by Crosschan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Play, Costume Kink, Gambling, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosschan/pseuds/Crosschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi gets a new addition to his nin dog pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Treat

The sun was just beginning to darken into the blood and burnt orange of dusk as a masked shinobi languidly made his way through the Konoha main streets, a hand shoved into a pocket whilst his other held a brown paper bag brimming with pak choi, rice bags, dried fruit and panda cookies.

Although the jounin looked jaded to most, with no real hurry or drive, it was evident in the dark of his one exposed eye that... something was waiting for him at home.

Well, he did have something waiting at home for him. A new member of his pack, in fact.

Needed a lot of training. Kakashi's hard abs tightened at that, and he leapt up and atop a ramen stall roof, before making several other leaps and bounds from business to business, abode to abode, before his own neighbourhood came into sights. Finally, the copy-ninja of Konoha touched down on the front of his apartment home, and he gazed up at it. The windows were cracked ajar, yet the main lights had not yet been lit. Kakashi kneaded the back of his head. It felt as though birds were flittering around in the pit of his stomach. His balls tightened under his pants.

Ascending the steps to his mountainside apartment, Kakashi produced a key from his pocket, and inserted it into the lock. With an obliging 'click', it was open, and the silver-haired guy shouldered in.

The darkness within was balmy. Only faint lights were cast from the diminishing day outside, leaving everything from photo frame to floorboard in a sleepy, almost dreamlike haze. Soft footfalls alerted the jounin to the fact that he was not alone in the gloom.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose as he looked down. The new member of his pack had been waiting as obediently as he had been left hours before.

A bare, rippling chest rose and fell, rock-hard abs defined as they tightened. A dark-haired, hot-blooded tiger of a man sat on the backs of his bare heels before the copy ninja. With only a scant black thong restraining a thick, hot cock from the world outside its confines, Maito Gai was almost completely naked, save for a pair of finger gloves, a playful set of makeshift toga dog ears, and matching tail.

It was plain to see by the manly fella's face, and the grimace upon it that the excitement of the situation was lost on him. A very traditional nin, Gai enjoyed fighting for his rewards. That went for his love-making, too. Enjoyed honest rough and tumble between men. But that damned rival of his... he had a more... varied, more exploratory palette.

Kakashi raised his free hand, eye still smiling, indicating that Gai come closer. The hot-blooded jounin scarcely restrained a growl as he inched forward a tad to Kakashi's outreaching palm and blunt, pale fingers. Amused, Hatake ruffled the dark locks over the ear-clad band that held back the other man's hair.

What a good dog.

Brown nipples stood hard despite the heat. Gai glared darkly beneath his heavy brows, his cheeks burning with shame and barely restrained frustration. His abs were cut perfect; honed from an endless barrage of exercise that he assaulted his body with each and every day. Those flawless muscles stretched and relaxed, stretched and relaxed, glistening with each and every one of the manly man's shuddering breaths.

Even so... his rival had won fair and square. And of course, in winning, his rival had a right to determine what punishment his opponent should be submitted to.  
Usually his lover would not come back with anything particularly strenuous (much to Gai's annoyance!), but after a couple of weeks of surveillance and scouting missions the two had barely seen anything of each other and, well...

Sweat trickled down the tanned shinobi's bare forehead, his hair drawn back and away by a vulgar band with attachable dog-ears. His manly hands gripped his thighs, taut with muscle, as he glared daggers at the copy-ninja despite his resolve. Damn it--! Why do you have such hip, modern bravado, rival Kakashi?! Standing there like your own rival isn't completely shamed at your feet--!!

Gai growled in his powerful, baritone voice, but said nothing. His cheeks were aglow.

"...Are you hungry, Gai-kun?" Kakashi finally murmured beneath the confines of his mask. His lips were dry as the Suna desert wasteland, but it could never have been perceived under the lazy, even drawl. He strode over to the table just beside the sliding door entrance to his home, and placed the paper bag down. It crinkled with their respective weights, as the silver-haired ninja made to rifle through them. Every now and again, he would send a languid glance over his shoulder, running a half-lidded eye up and down his partner's perfectly chiselled, lusciously nude form, before turning back to him.

In his open palm there lay butchers' paper – not unlike the sort that fresh meat would be carefully wrapped in upon a visit to the Konoha market. However, what lay upon the paper wasn't beef, pork, lamb or poultry. It was a thick, throbbing slab of Hatake sausage.

With blunt fingers, Kakashi gripped his meat and pumped it, paper and all, staring down at his hot-blooded boyfriend, daring, willing the other man to speak. When he didn't, the copy-ninja took a step forward, wincing as the paper edging scraped against his straining, spunk-filled balls and tangled gray pubes. Dew dripped like honey from the tip of his cock, landing soundlessly between Gai's powerfully muscled thighs. The martial artist grimaced in frustration, his own fat cock stirring under the tight confines of the black thong that had been the foundation of his 'costume'.

Eye crinkling into a grin, Kakashi urged, his tight buttcheeks clenching together expectantly, "Anou... Gai-kun..." the ninja then thrust his wanting dick out further towards his hard-working lover,

"...Eat up."


End file.
